Stupid Little Voice
by Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L
Summary: You know that little voice in the back of your head? Ever lost an arguement with it? Well I did, and sadly, that whole time, it was right all along. On what? Oh, it thought I was in love with Aido Hanobusa. I know, right? R AND R! Rated T for laguage.


Chappie #1: Instant Messenger and Idiotic Morons (IM And IM)

**Tomo_Hime has signed in**

**Aido_Sama_rox has signed in**

**Tomo_Hime says: Do you ever leave me alone?**

**Aido_Sama_rox says: nope! XD**

**Tomo_Hime says: u r a stalker**

**Aido_Sama_rox says: Am not! u r!**

**Tomo_Hime says: OMG I AM NOT A STALKER! SHUT UP!**

**Aido_Sama_rox changed their screen name to Aido_luvs_U**

**Aido_luvs_U says: God, PMS, much?**

**Tomo_Hime says: OMG u nvr shut up! & u so do not luv me!**

**Aido_luvs_U says: nope! And how would u no if I luved u or not**

**Tomo_Hime says: eww, so u do**

**Aido_luvs_U says: maybe, maybe not. 4 all u care, i could end up dead bc i love u, and u'd just laugh and walk away**

**Tomo_Hime says: would not! I am a kind caring person!**

**Aido_luvs_U says: I just might love you.**

**Tomo_Hime says: What?**

**Aido_luvs_U has logged off.**

**Tomo_Hime has logged off.**

I sighed and got off the laptop. Setting it on my bed, I tiptoed out of my room and into the sunlight. Yeah, I'm a vampire. Anyway, I was just calmly strolling down a tree covered pathway with a black umbrella (considering we burn in direct sunlight) when suddenly I'm jumped by at least twenty different girls from the Sun Dorm.

"Oh my god! Tomo- Sama! Will you please sign my arm?" "No, sign my forehead!" "No, sign my shirt!" Typical fangirls.

"You ladies causing any problems for Tomo-Hime?" I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of Aido- kun's voice.

"N-n-no, Aido- S-s-s-sama!" All of the girls stuttered in unison.

"Okay then, I will be stealing her away if you don't mind." Aido grinned at the girls and they all ran away , giggling like maniacs.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" I asked after the girls had left.

"What, can't I come out here and enjoy the sunlight?" he asked, going for the puppy dog look.

"Right. And turn to ash. What the fuck do you want?" I hissed, seeing as he would'nt leave.

"Touchy, touchy, now are we? Fine, I'm here because I wanted to walk with you, okay?" he answered in a huff, and I rolled my eyes skyward.

"Walk with me my ass. Why are you out here?" I asked again, hands on my hips.

"Don't believe me? Do I have to show you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I dare you to try smart one." I smirked, rolling my eyes skyward yet again. What I did'nt expect was for him to kiss me. And on the lips. Hate to break the news to you guys, but that was my first kiss. I know, shocking, right? What do you expect me to do, hit him? Sadly, I did'nt. Nope, instead, my mind shut down and I kissed him back. Crazy, right?

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" I jumped back a foot, shaking a little.

"Uhh, you dared me to try, did'nt you?" he answered, and I backed away slowly.

"You bastard, that was my first kiss!" I hissed before running off to the Moon Dorm and into my room. Slamming the door, I flopped onto my bed.

_'Ugh! I can't believe that bastard stole my first kiss!'_ I thought to myself.

**'But you liked it!**' that little voice in my head sang.

_'Did not!'_

**'Did too! You totally kissed him back!'**

_'So what if I did?'_

**'That means you like him. Like Like. You know, love.'**

_'Eww! How can you suggest such a thing?'_

**'I am you, little lady.'**

_'EWWW, how can I suggest such a thing?'_

**'You are in denial, my pretty.'**

_'Denial of what?'_

**'That you love Aido Hanabusa.'**

_'Do not!'_

**'Do too!'**

_'If I said yes, would you shut up?'_

**'Would you be admitting your undying love for him?'**

_'NO!'_

**'Then no!**

_'I don't love him!'_

**'Then explain why you have a picture if him smiling as your desktop screen?'**

_'Hey! I was in the picture too, and I though it was my best smile!'_

**'Or his best smile.'**

_'You're a psycho!'_

**'You just called yourself a psycho! And excuse me miss, but you're the one talking to yourself here.'**

_'Shut up!'_

**'Like that'll ever happen. I'll keep talking 'til you die.'**

_'Oh god.'_

**'Or at least until you admit your undying love for Aido-kun.'**

_'Aido-kun? Since when did I go around calling him Aido-kun?'_

**'In your dreams. By the way, those are some nuaghty dreams you got there, Tomo-chan. Seriously, kissing?'**

_'WHY DO YOU WATCH MY DREAMS? AND HOW IS KISSING NAUGHTY?'_

**'Becuase they're entertaining. And they speak the truth. Unlike the little liar I'm talking to right now.'**

_'Grrr, if you weren't me, I'd kill you right now.'_

**'I feel the love honey, now spread that love to Aido-kun.'**

_'NEVER!'_

**'Yup. Denial.'**

_'SHUT UP!'_

I groaned and got on my laptop. I stared at the screen. The picture was taken the day (or night as you humans call it) of St. Valentine's Day. I had to admite, Aido-k-, I mean Hanabusa-san looked pretty good in this photo. The way the moon was shining on his blonde hair, and how his blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the background-

**'Finally admitting you love him?'**

_'I SAID SHUT UP!'_

**'AND I SAID NEVER!'**

See what just thinking about Aido has done to me? It's got me arguing with a tiny voice in my head, and I'm epically failing this argument.


End file.
